A not so Happy Birthday
by katieklaine27
Summary: Harmony's birthday is today! She's excited but what lies ahead isn't very exciting. Kurt and Blaine live in New York with their two children, Harmony and Chris.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt and Blaine have been married for 8 years and they have a 5 year old daughter named Harmony and a 2 year old son named Chris. They live in New York in a three bedroom apartment.

Today is Harmony's 6th birthday and all she wanted was a pink bike. Nothing else, but she said "More clothes would be nice too."

She sat at the dining room table making signs to hang up for her party. They were decorated in all her favorite colors: pink, purple, blue and green. Blaine came in the room and sat at the table next to her. "Those look very pretty. Can I help?"

Harmony nodded handing her father a piece of green neon paper. "Write my name in big pretty letters." She instructed.

Blaine smiled doing what she had said. Kurt walked in holding Chris and Chris looked at harmony. "Harmy, I wear pretty pink shirt like you!"

Harmony looked at him, wearing his pink little brother t-shirt. "I like it Chris." Harmony had on a pink shirt with a purple heart.

Chris smiled as Kurt took him into the kitchen to feed him breakfast.

"Did I do it right, Harmy?" Blaine asked showing her the paper.

"Yes, perfect. Can we hang them up?"

"Of course," Blaine got up to get the tape and Harmony followed with her colorful pieces of paper. The two hung the papers all over the house.

"Blainey, Harmy, Come help Chris and I ice these cupcakes."

Harmony smiled dragging Blaine into the kitchen. They all began icing the chocolate cupcakes and Chris with the help of Harmony, drizzled purple sprinkles on them. The doorbell rang and Harmony squealed running to answer it. "Auntie Rachel! Uncle Finn!"

"Happy birthday Harmony!" Rachel smiled as Anika, their three year old daughter handed a pink gift bag to her. Maria, their 5 year old daughter stood by Finn, sucking her thumb.

"Thank you!" Harmony let them inside and she closed the door behind them. "Dada, where should I put the present?"

"I'll take it." Blaine smiled, putting it on the mantle.

"When will everyone else get here?" Harmony groaned impatiently.

"Soon sweetie," Kurt said to her "Calm down,"

"Who's coming?" Harmony asked

"Auntie Quinn and Uncle Noah with Maggie, Auntie Britty and Auntie Santana with Michael, and Aunt Mercedes and Uncle Sam with Marisol are all on their way." Kurt answered as he set the cupcakes on the counter.

The doorbell rang again and Chris ran to open it with Harmony. "Happy birthday Harmony!" Quinn walked in giving a green wrapped present to Blaine, who put it on the mantle. When the doorbell rang again it was Mercedes and Sam. The next time the doorbell rang it was Brittany and Santana. When everyone arrived the kids went to play in Harmony's room and the parents stayed in the living room.

Blaine walked to Harmony's room "Cupcakes,"

"Yay!" They all ran into the living room, sitting around Harmony as Kurt brought out the tray of cupcakes. They all sang to her and she blew out her candles making a silent wish. _"I wish I can get the bike I really want" _Blaine passed out cupcakes to everyone and they all ate more than two.

"Daddy, can I open presents now?"

"Sure," Kurt got up to get the presents off the mantle and put them in front of her. Harmony opened all the presents from her aunts, uncles and cousins. She got board games, Barbie dolls, and new clothes. After she opened all the presents Kurt gave Blaine a look and Blaine walked outside and he came back with the 'big' present. The pink bike had a blue blanket over top of it and Blaine set it down by the couch. Harmony walked over to the bike, she moved the blanket slowly and squealed as the pink bike became visible.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" She jumped excitedly hugging Blaine and then Kurt. "Can I ride it now?" Brittany and Santana had left after she opened the other presents.

"Sure, let's go!" Blaine picked up the bike and everyone followed them outside. Harmony got on the bike and Blaine kept her steady.

"I can do it, dada!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

Blaine let go and she started riding down the street.

"Harmony watch where you're going!" Blaine yelled as a car came towards her.

She looked back at him "What?"

The car quickly tried to stop and it hit the front wheel of her bike and she fell off, and the bike fell on top of her. "Harmony!" Kurt yelled running towards her as Chris toddled after him. Blaine ran after and pushed the bike off, pulling her into his lap. The driver got out of the car and leaned down next to them.

"I am so sorry! I didn't see her."

Kurt looked up at the blonde teenage girl and mumbles "its fine." as she started talking on her cell phone again, getting back in her car and driving off.

Quinn, Mercedes, Rachel, Finn, Sam and Noah all came running over to them with Anika, Maria, Marisol and Maggie following. Blaine sat on the ground with Harmony, unconscious in his lap. Quinn, being a nurse knelt down and felt her pulse then touched her head gently. "She hit her head…there's a bump."

"Is she going to be okay?" Kurt asked hugging Chris tightly.

"We need to get her to the hospital." Kurt gasped a little as Blaine gave Harmony to Quinn and ran to start the car.

"Finn, Sam and I can stay here with the kids." Noah said as he picked up Maggie.

Quinn nodded quickly and sat in the car with Harmony in her lap. Kurt quickly gave Chris to Finn as he rushed to get in the car. "Blaine, let me drive." Mercedes said taking the keys from him as Rachel got in the passenger seat. Blaine sat in the back With Kurt, his arm tightly around him as they drove to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

The three girls were sitting in the waiting room tapping their feet impatiently as Blaine walked in. Quinn rushed over to him "Is she okay?"

Blaine bit his lip and tried to hide his tears as he looked down.

Rachel and Mercedes asked "What's wrong?"

"S-She's not waking…"

All three girls gasped and put their hands to their mouths. The four of them walked into the room as the doctor was explain it to Kurt. "She hit her head; all the blood rushed to her brain…there was too much internal bleeding. I'm sorry sir, there's nothing we can do."

Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms, crying. Quinn touched Kurt's shoulder lightly "I'm sorry."

Kurt nodded and hugged all the girls. "Thank you."

Kurt turned to look at the lifeless little girl sitting in the bed and breathed in slowly. Harmony. His daughter. She was so young, how could this be happening? "L-Let's go…"

Blaine nodded, pulling him out of the room. They drove home silently, every now and then hearing a sniffle. When they pulled into the driveway, no one moved until Mercedes turned the car off and got out, Rachel followed and then Quinn. The three girls walked inside and Kurt looked up at Blaine with tear-filled eyes. Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's forehead and pulled him inside. Quinn, Noah and Maggie came over to them "We're going to head home." Quinn smiled softly at him and hugged him before she left.

"We should probably go home too." Rachel said picking up Anika and pulling Finn, holding Maria out the door with her.

Mercedes sat at the table telling Marisol what had happened. Harmony and Marisol were really close, they were the same age. They were best friends, just like Kurt and Mercedes were. "We'll leave soon…" Sam said to them hiding his tears.

"Okay," Blaine nodded lightly

Marisol ran over to Kurt with tears streaming down her face, hugging him tightly. Kurt picked her up and held her tightly. Sam came over and rubbed her back softly, she finally got tired and Sam took her in his arms. Mercedes walked over and hugged Kurt tightly "I'm so sorry…"

Kurt nodded a little watching them leave. Blaine put both his arms around Kurt, as Kurt started to cry uncontrollably. "Shhh, Kurtie. Calm down." Blaine rubbed his back softly.

"I'm going to bed…"

"Okay, I'll check on Chris." Blaine walked to Chris's room and Kurt walked to Harmony's, he touched her school picture that was on the dresser as he bit his lip. He picked up her stuffed bear, Sunshine, the bear she got as a little girl and he lied on her bed.

Blaine walked in the room and saw Kurt lying in the pink bed, holding the bear close to his body. "Baby, are you staying in here?" Kurt nodded slightly. "Would you like me to join you?" Kurt nodded again. Blaine got in the small bed wrapping his arms around his husband, calming him down until they both fell asleep.

**I just wanted to write thanks to my math teacher Mrs. Barber for naming Harmony's teddy bear. :3 Best math teacher ever! I'm not failing! **


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine and Mercedes had planned everything for the funeral and it was planned to be in a weeks. Kurt had stopped doing things, he won't eat, he won't get out of bed, he will not let go of Sunshine and he won't talk to anyone or let anyone touch him.

Kurt walked down the hallway slowly and saw Blaine sitting on the floor with Chris. He sat on the couch in front of them holding the stuffed bear to his heart. Blaine looked up at him "Are you okay?"

Kurt started at the bear "It's my fault." He spoke softly as he played with the stitches on the bear's ear.

"No, if it's anyone's fault…it's mine."

Kurt looked up and saw Blaine playing with his fingers.

"I yelled at her when the car came…"

"No…it was that girl's fault! She was too busy talking on her damn phone, she wasn't watching the road!" Kurt said clenching his fists.

Blaine got up and sat on the couch next to him, his eyes filling with tears. Blaine wiped away a few tears. "Don't cry…"

Kurt swallowed as he closed his eyes, letting a few more tears escape. Chris climbed up the couch and squeezed himself between his dads. Kurt smiled a little as Chris leaned on him. "Are you hungry?" Blaine asked.

"No, I'm going back to bed."

"Kurt,"

He ignored him and walked down the hall to his room. Kurt looked at the bear as he envisioned Harmony playing with it, taking it everywhere. He started crying again, walking into the garage. He saw the bike and he kicked it, causing it to fall to the ground. He sat on the floor, crying into his hands as he leaned on the car. Kurt looked up on the desk and grabbed a pocket knife, slicing his wrist. As blood started to fall on the ground he put the knife to his throat, breathing in shakily. "Kurt, are you in here?" Blaine asked turning on the light and walking in.

Kurt gasped a little at the sound of his husband's voice, still holding the knife to his throat.

"Kurt…?" Blaine walked around the car and saw him holding the knife with drops of blood on the ground near him. "Kurt! What are you doing?" Blaine grabbed the knife and pulled him to his feet hugging him tightly.

Kurt cried softly into Blaine's shoulder "I'm sorry."

"What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't…"

Blaine sighed softly holding up the knife and putting it on a high shelf "Don't you dare leave me."

Kurt folded his arms over his stomach and started to walk inside. Blaine grabbed his arm and took his hands, walking inside with him. "Is Chris sleeping?" Kurt asked

"Yes,"

"Can I sleep, too?"

"You've been sleeping all week."

"That's all I wanna do."

"Why?"

"There's nothing else to do."

"You could try talking to Chris. He won't talk to me about Harmony; if I say anything about her he tells me he wants you…"

Kurt stayed silent, looking down. Blaine put his arm around his husband "You got to stay strong…" Kurt nodded softly "Courage…" Kurt then smiled weakly. Blaine kissed his forehead as he heard Chris starting to cry. "I'll be right back."

"No, I'll get him." Kurt walked down the hall into Chris's room. "Chris," He picked up his son, rocking him gently.

"Daddy…I saw her."

"Who…?"

"Harmy…"

"What?" Kurt looked a little surprised.

"I saw Harmy in da dream."

Kurt didn't know what to say, so Chris told him about the dream. "You, dada and me were playing outside and she came and started to play with us.

"Really?"

Chris nodded "…I miss her."

"I know, buddy I miss her too."

"Is dat why you always carry Sunshine?"

"Yeah."

Chris nodded lightly.

"What do you want to do?"

Chris shrugged.

"Do you want to play a game?"

"Okay…"

Kurt walked into the living room and sat on the couch next to Blaine, putting Chris in his lap. "Hi." Blaine smiled looking at them.

"Hey," Kurt smiled back.

"Hello!" Chris smiled looking at them

"Hi Chris," Blaine smiled looking at him again.

"Can we play a game?"

"Yes, of course." Blaine grabbed a game and they started playing. Kurt was actually smiling , something he hadn't done in a while.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am apologizing in advance for this chapter being so incredibly short. I had major writers block **

Today is the funeral. It's been two weeks since the day of harmony's death. Kurt has started eating again and he's been acting pretty normal. He stopped carrying Sunshine, but he sleeps with it every night. Kurt and Blaine decided to do what Carole had done when her husband died: Cremation.

The ceremony was short but sweet. People were telling stories while Harmony's favorite song "When you wish upon a star" (Jesse McCartney version) played. Marisol stood in front of everyone trying to tell the story of when they went to Disney World together and met the princesses, but she broke into tears and Mercedes came to take her to sit down. Anika, Maria and Maggie went over to Marisol and took her back up in front of everyone and the five of them told the story together. Kurt sat with Chris in his lap, Blaine's arm around him as he recalled the memories of their trip. When the four girls finished the story, Maggie ran to Quinn, Anika ran to Rachel, Maria ran to Finn and Marisol ran to Mercedes, crying. Chris looked at Blaine and reached for the paper in his pocket "Read it,"

Blaine took Chris from Kurt and walked up in front of everyone unfolding the piece of paper as he cleared his throat. "Chris wanted to say something, but he has asked me to say it for him…" Chris nodded as he put his head down on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine read off the paper. "Harmy, we fight a lot but I still love you and I always will. I'll never forget you… rest in peace, sissy." As he finished Blaine wiped his eyes and looked at Kurt who was sobbing. Blaine sat back down with Kurt, putting his arm around him as Kurt cried into Blaine's shoulder. Everyone went over to them, saying goodbye as they all left. The owner of the funeral home came over to them and gave them the box with the ashes in it.

"Thank you." Blaine said as the man walked away and the three went home.

**Again I am terribly sorry for the length. It's terrible and I feel awful. Please forgive me. I'm not very good at writing this type of scenario. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here goes the last chapter. I'm sorry it was a short story.**

A year has passed since the day of Harmony's death, it's her 7th birthday. Chris is now 4 years old and he has taken possession of Sunshine. Harmony's ashes sit in a brown wooden box on the mantle with flowers and a picture of her with Chris in her lap, Sunshine right next to them. Mercedes was bringing Marisol over today to play with Chris so Kurt could try to keep his mind off of his daughter. Kurt was sitting in the living room cuddling up against Blaine as Chris sat on the floor playing with his Lego's. Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Chris ran to open the door, seeing Marisol, Sam and Mercedes.

"Hi Chris," Mercedes said smiling softly

"Hi," Chris said "Daddy and dada are in da living room." He said as he watched her walk over to them.

Marisol was hiding behind Sam, holding onto his leg. Sam leaned down to her after he walked in, standing in the hallway with Chris. "What's wrong, Mari?"

Marisol hated when he called her that so she didn't answer. Chris walked behind Sam and looked at Marisol "Do you want to Lego's with me?"

Marisol smiled a little and took Chris's hand, letting him take her into the living room with Sam following. Sam sat down on the couch next to Mercedes and they all sat there in silence, watching the kids. "Daddy, can we play games?"

Kurt nodded softly "Which one?"

Chris shrugged "You pick!"

Kurt nodded again as he got up and got a game from the cabinet. "Did you wanna play Disney Scene it? Maybe you and I could beat dada."

"Okay!" Chris smiled excitedly, cleaning up his Lego's.

Kurt got the game out and started to set everything up on the table. "You're going down, kid." Blaine said as Chris crawled closer to them.

"That's what you think." Chris smirked as Kurt laughed putting the DVD in.

"Blaine, he's your son. He is turning into you!"

Blaine laughed a little "Then, he'll have good taste… in men or women…whatever he chooses."

Kurt smiled sitting on the floor and letting Chris slide into his lap. "One word, Blaine. Rachel."

Mercedes laughed loudly as Blaine rolled his eyes "It was one time!"

"Mhm…"

"I was!"

"Actually, Blaine it was two times…" Mercedes stated as Marisol moved to closer to her.

"Uncle Blainey kissed Auntie Rachel?" Mercedes looked at her daughter and nodded slowly.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwww!" Marisol laughed pointing at him

"Okay! Let's just play the game. Sam you're on my team."

"Cool." Sam said moving over, a little closer to Blaine.

"I'm on mommy's team and we're going to be the Tinker bell piece!" Marisol said picking it up and placing it on the start space.

"Chris, do you wanna be the Lightning McQueen, Nemo, or Ariel?"

"Uhm, Nemo!"

Kurt smiled at his excitement as he put the piece on the board. "P. Sherman, 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney!" Marisol said with a huge smile.

They all smiled at her as Blaine took the Ariel piece and put it on the board. Everyone played with smiles on their faces. Mercedes and Marisol won. No one was thinking about Harmony. The thought was pushed into the back of everyone's minds. Mercedes' plan had worked.

**The end! 3 **


End file.
